Kisses That Taste Like Chocolates and Cherries
by The blackdash
Summary: JugheadxBetty "Kiss me," she said to him and he was honestly caught off guard. He then wondered if Betty Cooper had become insane.


_Hi guys! Theblackdash here with a little story for you. It's a short one and this was deman- sorry - requested by my friend "That Girl From Ipanema". She had been craving for some JugheadxBetty love and she wanted me to write this for her. I hope she likes it. This is for you Lily! _

* * *

It was a normal day around spring, the sun was shining and the weather was neither too cold nor too hot. A particular Jughead Jones hung out at Pop's, he had situated himself in the corner of the shop. He always did particularly enjoy just eating his food in seclusion. Today's weather was particularly hot so most of the kids his age decided to hit the beach. For him, it was a chance to hoard the hamburgers and milkshake al for himself today. He ordered a vanilla shake with a double cheese burger with fries at the side, though most of it was gone in a few minutes. He then proceeded to wonder of what to order next while absentmindedly biting down on the straw of his milkshake.

"Hey Juggie!" a voice bubbling with energy greeted him. The owner of the voice walked up to the table he was sitting at.

"Hello Bets," he drawled and did his two-fingered salute to the blonde that flopped down on the seat opposite of him. "What brings you here at Pop's? Everyone's busy at the beach or somewhere."

"Well, I have a favor to ask you," Betty said as she leaned forward. She was biting her lower lip anxiously.

He regarded her silently. Something did not feel quite right and his intuition is telling him that Betty was going to ask him something outrageous. "What is it?" he asked carefully and resumed slurping down the cold shake.

"Kiss me."

The cold liquid was halfway down his throat before he spat it back out, coughing and half-choking. He pounded on his chest to help get the milkshake down his windpipe, his throat was now really cold. Betty, who looked pretty shocked, quickly went to Jughead's side and started patting his back hard. Well, there goes one good milkshake gone to waste he thought almost bitterly. By the time he was breathing normally again, he turned to look at the girl next to him. Betty looked back at him sheepishly. She was biting her lip, but this time she looked torn halfway between containing her giggles and looking apologetic.

He narrowed his eyes to her in an attempt to look at menacing, "That was a really good milkshake."

"I'm sorry," she said quickly. The lilt in her voice told him that she wasn't.

"I really liked that milkshake."

Betty's hand quickly flew to her mouth in an attempt to stop her from bursting into giggles. "I'll buy you another milkshake," she managed to say without snorting.

"AND fries," he hollered.

The blonde raised her hands as if in defeat, "Alright, alright! I'll go order them now." She immediately stood up and walked towards the counter where Pops was cleaning an empty milkshake glass. The dark haired teen watched Betty talking with Pops. She laughed a little when Pops extended his hands for a moment, no doubt telling the teen a joke that he had made.

"Women…" Jughead mumbled before finishing off his milkshake.

Pretty soon, Betty had returned to their table, chocolate milkshake and a basket of fries in hand. She placed them in front of the teen male before flopping back down on her seat. Jughead wasted no time in consuming the snacks.

The blonde crossed her arms in front of her, "Am I forgiven now?" An amused grin was plastered on her face.

"For now," said the male after gulping down the chocolate milkshake.

"Anyway, back to my request! I-"the young woman was about to begin but was cut off by a hand that was raised in front of her face. She tilted her head to look at Jughead questioningly.

"Before that, let me finish first. No point in letting another good milkshake and fries go to waste." The expression on her face could be described as half amused and half exasperated he guessed. However, she did stay silent as he continued to chow down on his snack. All too soon the food was gone and Jughead wished that it didn't.

"Are you done now?" Betty asked as her brow arched and lips smirk.

"Unfortunately," he muttered and Betty playfully punched his shoulder. "Ouch! Hey!" Jughead cried out as he cradled his shoulder with his hand. He then shot his hands up in an act of defense.

"Juggie!" she said in a condescending tone. Her hands were on her hips in an almost mother-like pose.

"Fine! Fine! No more sarcasm," Jughead replied, hands still up in the air. He leaned forward this time and listened more attentively, "So? What suddenly brought out this hopefully temporary insanity?"

Betty looked down on the little ribbon on her cardigan, playing with it as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. "Well… you see," she started but paused awkwardly. Jughead can say that he was quite an impatient man, especially with the womanly kind. But since this was Betty, he can wait for her. Perhaps the entire day even, if she would provide him burgers with a side of Pop's fries to keep him distracted. Her delicate brow worried into frustration and she seemed to be biting the inside of her mouth before she suddenly got fed up with herself and sighed out loud in exasperation.

Jughead felt his brow arch at the sight of his friend, "Will this take long because I could order something to eat while I wait for you to get your sanity back?"

Betty laughed and slapped (a little less hard than the punch) on his shoulder, "Oh Juggie!"

"What?" he said while gesturing with his hands. "You know me, Betty."

"I do," she confirmed and smiled a soft smile. "But back to my request," she said and turned serious. "I want you to kiss me."

Jughead stayed silent, trying to evaluate the expression on her face. She was biting her lips again, since when did she get that habit? "Before I comply to your outrageous request, can I ask why?" He said and arched his brow.

Betty pouted, "Well, ever since Ronnie and you kissed for that play-"

"A mistake that cannot be erased no matter how hard I try and something that 'til this day I deeply regret," Jughead cut and Betty smiled but continued.

"And she said that you were a great kisser and she fell in love with you for a couple of days-"

"That woman has always been insane," this time Betty burst into giggles.

After she had calmed down enough to continue on, "I guess, after that whole incident, I wondered how it would feel to kiss the Jughead Jones, certified misogynist and according to Ronnie for a while, the most amazing kisser."

The young male looked at her skeptically, "Are you sure that Veronica's craziness hasn't rubbed off on you?"

The blonde woman smiled good-naturedly, "I assure you that I'm in the right state of mind."

"Are you sure? I mean, I don't want you suddenly becoming crazy about me and start chasing me everywhere like Veronica did," he said and leaned back on his chair.

It was Betty's turn to look skeptical, "My, aren't we quite confident? But we are talking about _me_ here and not Ronnie."

"Hey! I just don't want to lose another friend and gain a love crazy woman chasing after me! Ethel is enough, thank you very much!" Jughead interjected defensively.

"I'm sure that I won't become like that, Juggie," Betty proudly proclaimed.

"If you say so," Jughead replied warily. "So, when do you want to do it?"

"No time like the present, I say!" Betty chirped and quickly took the seat next to Jughead.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's just get this over and done with. No need to prolong the agony," the dark haired male said as he turned his body towards Betty's.

"Hey! I resent that! I happen to a pretty good kisser, you know," Betty pouted and crossed her hands in front of her.

"That, we will see," Jughead commented and leaned just a bit forward.

Awkwardly, Betty placed her hands against his chest and just noticed that he was wearing his trademark "S" sweatshirt. She also noted how hard his chest felt against her hands and wondered briefly if he was secretly hiding a lean body underneath. Jughead placed his hands on her thin waist.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this?" he asked, sensing something off about her.

Betty looked up, wide-eyed for a moment but then the next expression she had on her face made Jughead smile. Ah, that stubborn yet brave face that made Betty herself. That look was her answer and she was going through with their kiss no matter what. Without hesitation, he leaned in pressed his lips against hers. She gasped in surprise and Jughead took this as a chance to deepen their kiss. He saw how her eyes lidded and then fluttered close as he turned his head to taste more of her. Instinctively, she leaned in and roughly grabbed his sweatshirt, she was clinging on to him for dear life. He, in turn, pulled her closer to him, pressing their bodies close together as he gripped her waist just a little tighter.

She tasted of chocolates and cherry lip gloss.

When they finally broke free, they panted and were trying to catch their breaths. They both were silent and stared wide-eyed at each other, not quite sure what to say. She looked completely flushed, lips slightly swollen and red from kissing.

"Wow…" she breathed and for some reason, Jughead wanted to kiss her again.

"Yeah…" was his reply as he continued to stare at her wondrously.

She laughed, almost awkwardly and looked away. She tucked a stray hair behind her and he noticed how red dusted her cheeks into a blush, the same color of her lips "Ronnie was right about you being a great kisser," she commented without looking at him in the eye. He felt like he was in a daze and based on how she continued talking, he must have said something.

She stood up from her seat and took her bags from the other seat. Turning to Jughead but not really looking at him in the eye, "Um… Thanks for humoring me Jughead and for doing my crazy favor." Her smile didn't quite reach her ears but he noted how red they were though.

Jughead smirked, "Anything for you Bets."

She gave him a real smile and said goodbye. As she left, the way she her legs seem to wobble didn't went unnoticed by him and he felt a little proud that he could leave Betty a little weak with his kiss. He saw her leave and went to the direction of her home and now that he was left alone, Jughead felt himself craving for something to eat.

"Hey Pops! One order of Chocolate sundae with a cherry on top!"


End file.
